


Our own tune

by Magn0liablossoms



Category: Original Work
Genre: Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gay Panic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mental Breakdown
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magn0liablossoms/pseuds/Magn0liablossoms
Summary: I'm just sharing this on a whim, it’s just a story im writing for fun, and I thought it was cute. Opposites attract stories make me happy--Henry is an antisocial composer, Mikey is an eccentric playwrightThey meet
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Introductions

Henry was, above all, a normal guy. He almost prided himself on the fact. The most abnormal thing about him was his job; he was a composer for the local theater. Though it wasn't the best paying job around, it paid the bills well and was fun enough to be worth the work. The piano was his specialty. The rest of his life was… painfully average. A middle-of-the-road apartment in an okay neighborhood close to his job so he didn't have to travel far. An okay relationship with his dad, a younger sister, a dead mom. His order at Starbucks was an iced black coffee. His life was very boring to most outsiders. Henry, however, didn't care what outsiders thought. Henry was an antisocial man with bad social anxiety, so he didn't care if no one talked to him. He gets enough interaction at his job, thank you very much. His daily routine was: wake up, shower, eat, work, eat, work more, walk home, maybe eat, then sleep. 

Today was a day that was like any other. At work, he finished a musical interlude for an upcoming play, and was taking it home to revise it. The manila folder was open in his hands, his dark eyes scanning the notes. Henry had just gotten off work and was enjoying his daily quiet walk home from the theater. 

That is, until someone ran straight into him, sending him and (more importantly) the sheet music sprawling on the sidewalk. 

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" The man exclaimed, looking horrified. Henry glared at him, then started picking up the papers. He really hoped none of them went missing. Suddenly, he felt a presence next to him. His accidental assailant was on the ground, gathering papers with him. Well, as nice as that was of him, he was still the reason they were on the ground. When the two had gathered all of the scattered papers, the man practically shoved them at Henry, still looking mortified. "I'm so so so sorry- I-"

"Please. Stop." Henry sorted the music as the man snapped his jaw shut. Unfortunately, he opened it again.

"Well, uh, is that sheet music?"

"Obviously."

"What for?"

"A play."

"Oh! Cool! I'm a playwright myself, so-"

"Shut up, please. I don't care. I need to get going." Henry expected that to be that, and they'd both go on their separate ways-

"Wait!" -but of course that wasn't happening. "Please let me make it up to you. There's a really sweet café nearby and they have nice cake and good coffee and I want to take you there. It's my treat!" Tempting.

"...Fine. Lead the way, um, what's your name?"

"Mikey! And you are…?"

"Henry. Go ahead." And they were off. 

Mikey seemed to be a man of… eccentric tastes. He wore a striped t-shirt under a blue button-up with a pattern of yellow rubber ducks. His shorts were frayed and ripped, and he wore platforms that added to his already ridiculous height. It made Henry a little self-conscious. He was only wearing a gray shirt and jeans. The most color on him was the yellow hood on his jacket. Not to mention he was almost 10 inches shorter than Mikey. 

On the way to the café, they talked. Well, Mikey talked. Henry listened. Mikey talked about his new play, his boyfriend, the shaky state their relationship is in right now, how he's worried that his boyfriend doesn't love him anymore… and now he's crying. 

"Henryyyyy, what do I doooo?" 

"How should I know?"

"He haaates meeee!" Henry let out a deep sigh. He was never good at comforting people. But, it would let them get to the café faster, which would end this interaction faster, which would let him get home faster. So, overall, comforting would be the best course of action. But how does one do it? Henry decided to wing it.

"I bet he doesn't hate you, Mikey." Mikey sniffled. 

"Really? You think so?" Henry hesitated, gently resting a hand on the other's back. He really hoped it was comforting. 

"Yeah. You're a really…" Weird, loud, clumsy, cute…  _ wait, cute?  _ "Interesting person. Fairly likable, notably friendly, and seemingly kind. I find it hard to hate you, and we haven't exactly had the most positive experiences so far." Okay, that was good. Maybe he  _ could  _ comfort people?

Mikey staring at him with a look of… disbelief. He rubbed his eyes, getting the tears off of his face. He was quiet for long enough that Henry was starting to get worried that he'd said something wrong. Suddenly, Henry was scooped up into a rib-crushing hug. For a second, he swore that he was lifted off of the ground. This was… definitely more physical contact than he'd gotten in a long while. Henry froze, unsure what to do. Mikey pulled back, hands still on Henry's shoulders.

"Henry! That was so nice! Oh my god! I'm buying you a slice of cake right now." Henry barely got a second to breathe before he was being dragged by the wrist into the tiny café. He was placed into a booth seat by the window, and only then was his brain able to catch up to what just happened. Though it was made difficult by the phantom grasp lingering on his wrist, despite Mikey letting go a while ago. 

Okay, so he was in the café now. It was nice, the atmosphere was very calm and homey. Besides, the way the sun was streaming through the windows as it continued its descent was absolutely captivating. There were paintings sparsely lining the walls, some better than others. Below each one was the name of the artist and a message from the artist to the café. It looked like this café was relatively unknown, but loved by those that find it. Mikey was… getting cake apparently, and it looks like he was ordering coffee too. Henry propped his chin up on his hand, watching Mikey order. This whole interaction was definitely… something. However, he couldn't say he was having a terrible time. He wasn't lying when he said that Mikey was fairly likable. Though, fairly might've been too weak of a word. Abnormally seems to fit better.

They haven't even known each other for more than an hour at most, yet Henry felt weirdly comfortable with the man. Maybe it was just because he was tired. Yeah, that has to be it. He's just tired, and once he gets to sleep he'll look back at this outing as an outlier in his usual routine and nothing more. It'll be simple-

"Hey Hen!" -as if. It seems nothing's simple with Mikey. "I didn't know what cake you wanted so I just got strawberry shortcake. I also have chocolate cake if you don't want that! You looked like an iced coffee kind of guy, so I got that, you can modify it to your leisure!" His arms were practically overflowing, so Henry took a plate and his drink and set it on the table.

"The shortcake will be fine, thank you. Also, don't call me Hen." Henry sipped his coffee. It was nice, he'd have to remember this place.

"Whaaat? Why noooot?"

"It's annoying."

"It's adorable!" Henry huffed, sliding his gaze to his coffee. Adorable… no! No, no, he was  _ not  _ adorable. 

"Please just call me Henry."

"Fiiiine. Just eat your cake," Mikey whined as he shoved a bite of chocolate cake into his mouth. Henry examined the shortcake, then took a bite. 

_ Oh. _

That was  _ good. _

He let out a sigh and slid another piece onto his fork. The sponge was lighter than a feather. The icing was very sweet, but the strawberries were tart enough to balance it perfectly. And not to mention how it paired with the coffee! The sweetness of the cake brought out the fruity notes in the rich blend. They made their coffee in-house, didn't they? Henry wasn't much of a coffee snob, but if he keeps coming here he might get spoiled into becoming one.

He was broken from his trance when he caught a pair of eyes looking at him from across the table. Only then did he realize he was smiling. He dropped it quickly, his smile was ugly. 

"...What are you looking at, Mikey?" The man in question seemed to only then realize he'd been staring, then that he'd been caught. 

"Well, um, you just looked really happy! I thought it was a good look on you!" Henry coughed, using it as an excuse to cover his face, which was surely blushing. This was so stupid. Henry looked out the window. 

"Don't you have a boyfriend?"

"..." Henry wasn't even facing him, and he could tell that Mikey had just deflated like a blimp with a mile-wide tear. He felt bad, but the reminder had to be made. Still, the atmosphere was unbearable at the moment. "...Yeah, I do. Sorry Henry, but thanks for the distraction." Mikey started to stand.

Wait, no, no no no, this wasn't what he wanted to happen. Despite all his best efforts, he'd started to enjoy himself, and now he was actually considering reaching out. When this started, he only wanted it to be over. Why can't he go back to that? He hated feelings. He hated feelings so much, and that's why he found himself grabbing Mikey's wrist before he could leave. 

"Wait, Mikey. Let's…" He was going to regret this… "Let's exchange contact info. I, um, I had fun talking to you. Maybe we can do it more?" Mikey perked up. It wasn't as bright as he was before, but it was better. 

"Really? You… want to talk to me?"

"I mean, yeah, I guess." Mikey snorted.

"Can you be any more noncommittal?"

"If I really tried, I suppose." Henry covered his mouth before he let his smile embarrass himself more. They were both giggling now. After they exchanged numbers, Henry was just about ready to crash. 

"It's been… really nice talking to you, Henry. Though, I must bid you adieu. Later!" Mikey waved with his entire arm as he took off out of the café. Henry gave a small wave back. 

When he returned home, he barely managed to toss the sheet music on his desk and take out his contacts before he face-planted on his bed and fell asleep immediately.


	2. Chatting

In the morning, Henry dragged himself out of bed. He shoved on his glasses, noticing that he'd never taken off his clothes from yesterday. The wrinkled outfit was discarded into the hamper as he stepped into the shower. Henry got to work from home today, and he could not be happier about that. Once the water was turned off and he'd put on his pajamas, he finally checked his phone. That was… more notifications than he usually got. The number gave away who it was.

**_Heeennnryyy hi (6:54 pm)_ **

**_Hennnnn where r u (6:55 pm)_ **

**_Don't tell me ur already sleeping (7:00 pm)_ **

**_Blehhhhh I miss uuuuu (7:17 pm)_ **

**_Did u even eat dinner?? It's so early! (7:20 pm)_ **

**_I was hoping u were jsut napping but u really did go to sleep before 7 huh_ **

**_*just_ **

**_I could never, my sleep schedule is wack :/ (7:24 pm)_ **

**_Aaaanyway I had fun today :D!_ **

**_I hope we can meet up again!_ **

**_Maybe when ur not so busy :P (7:26 pm)_ **

**_I'll stop bothering u now, ttyl hen! (7:30 pm)_ **

**_Mooorrrniiiinnggg (5:47 am)_ **

**_… don't tell me you're still asleep (5:54 am)_ **

**_Omg you are, no way_ **

**_I even waited till a normal time to text u (5:58 am)_ **

**_How much do u sleep, hen???_ **

**_Too much, I say >:c (6:02 am)_ **

Hey, that last message was pretty recent. Henry typed out a response as he ate a pop tart.

**I sleep plenty, Mikey, I want to be rested (6:18 am)**

**_Hen!!!!!! (6:20 am)_ **

**Please don't call me that, it's embarrassing (6:21 am)**

**_Awwww but it's so cute! It suits you! (6:21 am)_ **

**_...hen? (6:24 am)_ **

Henry was a little preoccupied cleaning up the coffee that he choked on when he read that message. This reaction was uncalled for, it was just a compliment! And Mikey had a boyfriend! He shouldn't be acting like this!  _ Pull yourself together, man! _

**Yeah, yeah, I'm here. (6:25 am)**

The two chatted throughout the morning. They talked about their music tastes (Mikey liked heavy metal while Henry preferred lighter 70's music), their opinion on pets (Henry always wanted a big dog but Mikey was more of a cat person), and many unimportant things that helped Henry destress. 

There was a certain comfort that came with talking to someone you haven't known for long. There aren't any expectations, it's nice. Henry had never been a social person, the closest things to friends he had were his coworkers at the theater. Even then, they didn't talk to him about his life, or opinions, unless they related to his music. 

Ah, speaking of, he had work to do. Mikey was going on about some type of bird that he was interested in. Henry hated to interrupt, but the music wasn't going to revise itself. 

**Hey Mikey, I gotta work, can we continue this another time? (10:46 am)**

**_Oh_ **

**_Well, I *suppose* i could hold off talking about Corvus frugilegus for a while (10:47 am)_ **

**Thanks, I'll talk to you later. (10:47 am)**

**_Au revoir hen! (10:48 am)_ **

...That was that, he supposed. It was exceptionally hard to put the phone down and get working. Henry… really enjoyed talking to Mikey. It was fun, engaging, and interesting enough that he had to stay tuned in and not rely entirely on his reflexive politeness. Not many people talked to him about things he had to pay attention to. A lot of the time it was just menial small talk that doesn't mean anything at all. 

However, when he talked to Mikey, he was almost captivated by the bizarre topics they found themselves going over. Crows, classic literature, pottery, just about anything under the sun was fair game, all equally likely to come up in conversation. It was fascinating. 

Later in the day, after Henry finally started working, half of the music had been revised. The other half had been all but rewritten. This music was due by the end of the week, so it could be turned into a recording that the choreographers could begin their work. This project was like the theater's  _ baby.  _ Everyone was pitching in. Written, directed, acted, and choreographed by the Größter Zeiten Theater. The whole town would likely be in attendance.

The rest of the week passed far too quickly. Combined with his daily chats with Mikey about nothing and everything, Henry only barely managed to turn in the music by Saturday. Stanley, the director of the play and Henry's long-time friend, only gave him a bonk on the head for being almost late. Everyone, including himself, was honestly shocked. They collectively decided it was because Stanley didn't want to cause any more stress. Henry was grateful. 

Once he got home from the theater, Henry completely crashed. The revising and re-revising had taken all of his time. Sleep had not graced that apartment in at least three days. So finally,  _ finally,  _ he was able to collapse on his bed. 

...The morning, too, arrived far too quickly. Henry awoke to the vibration of his phone on his nightstand. Hadn't he turned off his alarm? The phone buzzed again as a groan was muffled by pillows. His arm felt around blindly, finding his glasses first before retrieving the phone. It was still dark out? Huh? So, it seems it wasn’t an alarm, but 25 new messages from Mikey. What were they even talking about? At the next buzz, Henry unlocked the phone.

**_So the Humphead Wrasse_ ** -fish, they’d been talking about fish,-  **_is only like that because they’re trying to boink a sexy girl Wrasse (8:12 pm)_ **

_ Why  _ did he phrase it like that? 

**_Heeeeennnnnnnrrryyyyyyy (9:15 pm)_ **

**_Did u pass out on me >:c (9:16 pm)_ **

**_Bleh, whatever, im going bowling (9:20 pm)_ **

Bowling…? What? Knowing Mikey, he was actually going out to bowl. That sounds like the stupid kind of thing he’d do. Henry chuckled. There was a gap in time for the messages.

**_Hhhhhhhheen_ **

**_I wnet to a bar n now immmmmmmmmmmmmmm (11:54 pm)_ **

...Henry assumed Mikey had a point there, but lost it. Though, he didn’t know what the message could’ve been. He kept reading.

**_Lololol srry about that immeant to say that im walkin hom (12:00 am)_ **

**_I did kickk everyones butt in bowleng tho heherhheh they didn know what hit emm (12:01)_ **

**_My bf wasnt responding to nmy texts tso im textin u_ **

**_Niki’s a squareanyway lol (12:03 am)_ **

**_Yr probably asleeep but ur better company heheh (12:04 am)_ **

**_Nd dont wrry about me bc i’m not rll that drunk,,, it jus lookslike it over text bc i cnt type anyway nd i dont reely wanna correct all this so im not (12:06 am)_ **

**_Oh, hahaha reely,,, like a finshing rod,,,, for ffsh, like the wrasse!!!!!!_ **

**_Im so smart :D (12:10 am)_ **

**_I’ll be back, gonna focus on walkin home so i dont get lost (12:11 am)_ **

**_Byeeee (12:12 am)_ **

**_Okok i got a lil lost but im home!!! And a lil more sober,, man i really cant type lol,, there was this nice lady that helped me home nd she probably thought i was blackout drunk (1:10 am)_ **

**_Jokes on her, i barely know how to act normal when im sober, so i got free pity directions (1:11 am)_ **

**_...That sounds a lot less cool than i thought lol (1:13 am)_ **

**_I’m gonna go in now, it’s freezing!! (1:14 am)_ **

There was another time gap, and the tone of the next messages was off.

**_Henry? (2:01 am)_ **

**_Can I come over?_ **

**_I don’t know where you live (2:05 am)_ **

**_Please?_ **

**_I need to be with someone (2:15 am)_ **

**_You’re probably still asleep, sorry. (2:17 am)_ **

Okay,  _ that’s  _ weird. The messages were cold, colder than he’d ever seen from Mikey. Henry checked the time, 2:20. He could still answer.

**Mikey, are you okay? (2:20 am)**

**_Hen? What are you doing awake? (2:21 am)_ **

**I just woke up. Do you still want to come over? (2:21 am)**

**_...Yes please. I can drive myself, I just need directions. (2:24 am)_ **

**It’s the River Delta apartment complex close to the theater. I’m in building 2, apartment 134 (2:25 am)**

**_I’ll be there soon, I think. (2:27 am)_ **

Okay, that was good. One more potentially drunk and likely sad Mikey off the streets. Henry got out of bed, brushing his hair and trading his glasses for contacts. He really hoped Mikey was okay, though that was getting less and less probable the more he analyzed the messages. Maybe he was overthinking this. 


	3. Comfort

The knock at the door seemed to echo through the apartment. Henry walked up to the threshold, taking a deep breath before opening the door.

“Oh no… what _happened_ to you?” 

Mikey stood on the welcome mat, looking like he had the whole world on his shoulders. His eyes were red and puffy, tear tracks stained his cheek. The bags under his eyes were prominent, only accentuated by the paleness of Mikey’s skin. Henry stepped aside, allowing Mikey in. He slumped his shoulders more as he walked inside, as if trying to make himself take up less space. The taller man sat gently on the couch, looking down. Henry closed the door and went to sit next to him. 

“...Mikey?”

“Hm?” The voice was quiet, raw. The seed of worry that had been developing blossomed at that. Mikey just sounded so… fragile. That wasn’t who he was.

“What happened? Do you need to talk about it?”

“No. Not now.” A sniffle. "Can… can I ha - _hic-_ have a hug?" Mikey was shaking, still curling in on himself. Occasionally, he'd hiccup, then try to calm his breathing, before hiccuping again. It was heartbreaking to look at. Henry wanted to comfort. He wrapped an arm around Mikey's back, and immediately was caught in a death grip of a hug. Mikey was sobbing into his shoulder. Henry rubbed circles on his back.

"It's alright. You're okay. I'm here." The mantra was whispered into an apartment filled with sobs.

When Mikey had exhausted his tears, he hugged Henry closer. Henry couldn't help but notice that the man next to him was trembling. The room was silent, the only sound being the occasional hiccup. Touch wasn't something that Henry was used to, and the _prolonged_ touch was… some mix of pleasant and unbearable. 

"Hey, Mikey?"

"Yeah?" His voice was grainy.

"Do you need to stay the night?"

"Can I?" Mikey looked up at him, dark eyes meeting gold. Huh, Henry hadn't noticed that he had golden eyes.

"If you want. I can get you a blanket," A pause, "Or you can take the bed and I'll use the couch. I don't mind."

"I… I wouldn't want to _-hic-_ impose more than I already have. I'll take the couch, thanks." Mikey sat up, releasing Henry. He couldn't decide whether he was relieved or disappointed that the touch ended. Leaning over to a basket by the couch, he pulled out the biggest blanket he had. He made a quick trip to his room and tossed one of his many pillows towards Mikey. 

"Do you want anything else?" Mikey thought for a moment. 

"No thank you. Goodnight, Hen."

"Night, Mikey."

Henry took out his contacts, snuggling back into his bed and falling asleep almost instantly. 

The next morning, Henry rolled out of bed, tossing on his glasses and slinking to the bathroom. After he brushed his teeth he snatched his phone off of his nightstand. No more alarms, the agenda was free. Hallelujah. What better way to celebrate than a nice bottle of iced coffee? Henry shuffled to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of iced coffee and rubbing his eyes. He was too tired. His bed was calling to him…

A hand settled on Henry’s shoulder and he definitely did _not_ scream, and absolutely did _not_ jump almost a foot in the air. It was a miracle that no coffee was spilled. Laughter echoed from behind him as he glared.

"Hahehehe, sorry Hen, heheh, I didn't think you'd get spooked, heh," 

"Stop laughing." Henry huffed, decidedly _not_ pouting. He lightly punched Mikey in the arm.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I thought you'd notice me,"

"You're surprisingly stealthy, you giant. _And_ I just woke up." He sipped his iced coffee. "You had an advantage, not fair."

"Okay, but it was totally worth it. Your reaction was literally adorable." Henry almost choked on his drink. "Not to mention your glasses! I didn't know you had those! They're really cute on you, you should wear them more." 

"They make my eyes look weird. And they're too nerdy." Henry knew he was blushing, so he hid his face behind the bottle. He really didn't like how he looked with his glasses, but they were easier to just put on and go. 

"Absolutely not! They're perfect!" Mikey's stare drilled holes into his temple, but Henry wasn't going to make eye contact. After a moment of silence, Mikey huffed, grabbed a cup from the cupboard, and got some water. 

The quiet of the apartment shifted into something a lot more comfortable than usual. Both of the boys were content to sit in the companionable silence, and it gave Henry time to think. As glad as he was that Mikey was feeling better, something had to be said about what happened last night. What happened? Is Mikey okay? He was definitely not okay last night. Why did he have to stay over? The questions swirled in his head, he needed somewhere to start. Well… the beginning didn't seem like a bad place to begin. 

"...So, did you actually go bowling last night?" Henry saw Mikey tense. He was staring into his glass of water intently. 

"Yeah, I did. I'm the bowling king, y'know. Heh. After that I went to a bar with my bowling buddies," Henry resisted the urge to laugh at the fact that Mikey had _bowling buddies,_ "And I just had a few shots. I swear I'm no lightweight, I'm just a horrendous typer. But I walked home, and when I got there…" Mikey took a deep breath, "When I got there, Nikki was cheating on me with his friend."

_Oh._

Henry understood. He may not be an expert in romance, but he knows how betrayal feels. His grip on his bottle tightened. Something akin to rage left a bad taste in his mouth. Henry turned his glare to a spot on the counter, not wanting Mikey to be on the receiving end of it. Why the _hell_ did this guy- Nikki- think that- that _cheating_ was a good idea? Betrayal isn't something you can just… _apologize_ for. Why does _anyone_ just… do that?!

A tap on his shoulder brought him back. Mikey looked worried. 

"Hen? Are you okay? I swear I'm fine, it's fine-"

"No, it isn't." Henry's voice was low.

"It is, I probably deserved-"

"You did not deserve any of that." The intensity of Henry's stare seemed to surprise Mikey. "You deserve so much better than that. You deserve someone who can make you happy, and nothing less."

"Do you… mean that?"

"Of course I do." 

The two looked at each other in silence. Henry had surprised himself with how much he _meant_ what he had said. He wasn’t used to feeling that strongly. But Mikey seemed to have a way of surprising him at every turn. Mikey's golden eyes flickered with emotion, from confusion to relief to something so unashamedly _tender_ that Henry could barely handle it. In the end, Henry had been the one to look away first.

“Thank you, Hen.” 

“No problem.” Henry mumbled. He wasn’t used to showing that much emotion at one time. The aloof facade he put up had been cracking as of late, all because of this guy he ran into on the street. This silly, goofy, bright, odd man that was now sitting in his apartment. It was kind of funny, how much he’s changed in the past couple weeks. He sighed. “I’m sorry, you deserve better than me. I can’t-”

“What are you talking about?” Huh? Isn’t that obvious?

“Well, I’ve never been good at… comfort. I’ve always-”

“Hush.” Henry blinked, looking at Mikey. “Shush. Stop that. You’re fine at comfort. You’ve definitely comforted me. Stop being so hard on yourself. You’re doing fine. I haven’t known you for that long, but you’re a really good guy. I really enjoy talking to you, and you’re really nice, and I-” Mikey stopped. He turned his eyes towards the wall. Henry just stared at him. Did he… mean that? They both seemed surprised at what was just said. Henry smiled more warmly than he had in months.

“I really like talking to you too, Mikey.”

Mikey looked straight at him, tears welling in his eyes. He pulled Henry into a death grip hug, sobbing. Henry patted his back, leaning into the embrace. Usually, touch felt awkward and overwhelming. However, this felt warm, nice, pleasant. It felt like home. Which was an odd thing to think, for Henry. He hadn’t felt like  _ home  _ in so long. If he indulged too much, he might lose himself. Besides, Mikey had a boyfr- 

Well, he didn't anymore, did he? 

Henry dispelled the thought from his head. It was too soon after the breakup for that, he needed time to work through it. Though, the hug was nice, even if it was a bit tight. 


End file.
